impact
by cellblockalice
Summary: I don't understand how i got here, all i know is that one minute I'm driving, the next I'm staring at what looks to be the deck of a fire nation ship. A freaking fire nation ship!
1. Chapter 1

Of all the horrible, bitch- assed, douche faced things she could have done; this was the worst.

I stormed into my apartment , slammed the door behind me, and threw my bag as hard as I could. I heard it land with a crash, along with several items shattering, but you know what? I didn't care, didn't matter to me, nope. Why? Because that bag was full of things s_he _had given me, and I didn't care about her anymore….

I was seriously so done with her, like, so done. She stole my term paper. For real you guys, she went into my computer and printed it and then gave it to the teacher, my paper people! Then she goes and says _I _stole _her _paper, and _then _she goes and steals the guy I've had a crush on for months by telling him I did pervy stuff with his best friend. Which, by the way, I would never do.

And this, ladies and gentlemen, is the girl I used to call my best friend.

Sick. Just sick.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. At that moment I was so angry I kinda just stood in the middle of the room and wondered what to do. After a minute I simply began to walk around the wall, then moved to the next one, and the next. Until I ran out of walls (which wasn't hard, I mean, come on its an apartment .)

Finally I got so frustrated I just plucked myself down on the floor. "Stupid, little, awful, bitchy-" wait, I knew what would make me feel better. "AVATAR!" I popped myself back up and ran across to my room and flung the door open. I would watch Avatar The Last Airbender.

That always made me feel better.

I took the first box set I grabbed (which was book one) and flipped it open. "Thank you" I whispered, sniffing the inside of the box. "Ah sweet smell of awesome." …don't judge me.

Taking the first disc and putting it in the DVD player. I pressed the closed button.

Annndddd previews, previews, previews . Ah ha! And so it begins. The opening began and I heard katara's voice narrating the story of the four nations. This was so epic, like, how did they make this so epic? I could feel myself getting excited just in the first ten seconds!

"But I believe, Aang can-" _ring ring_

"ffuuuucccccc-" My phone was the devil, I glared at it and picked it up, not at all planning on answering. I was too tired of talking to people. But as it turned out it was my mom, and of course I had to at that point. Sighing, I touched the screen to answer and brought the phone up to my ear. "Hey mom."

* * *

"Crap" she wanted me to get mangos, MANGOS. "No mom, its fine, I haven't just had a terribly taxing day of betrayal and conflict, I totally have the time and temperament to go get your stupid mangos from the store" I saw a drip of water splatter on my windshield. "marvelous" I muttered, "rain." I growled and switched on my turning signal. The small drops were quickly turning into a full fledged storm and it made me uneasy.

My windshield wipers were going at a rapid rate and the rain was coming down even more rapidly. And as I approached the intersection my vision was severely blocked. So I never saw the car, I only felt the impact.

* * *

**AN**

**hey guys! hope you liked the beginning of this. please review and tell me if you think i should continue ! and helpful criticizes are always helpful ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Once, when I was younger, my brother was pushing me on the swing set we had in our back yard. Neither of us was paying attention and he ended up shoving me off the swing by accident. I didn't blame him and I was fine afterwards, but I remember as I fell, everything seeming to go in slow motion, so that I saw the sky and then the trees and then my brothers face in clear detail before I hit the ground.

Once I had, I was passed out for about a minute before my brother was able to pick me up. And I had a terrible headache for the rest of the day. Suffice it to say, he had pretty much treated me like a porcelain doll for almost a week. It was nice at first, but then it started to get annoying.

"Be careful" and "Ah! Wait let me open that for you, the chips could fly out and kill your eye retina!" just got really tiresome after awhile, you know? So finally I told him to cut it out or I would punch him in the stomach.

He stopped.

But anyway, that was what this was like. Only so much worse

Let me tell you, it hurt like hell. And with each hurtle of the car I was increasingly curious as to why the trees were backwards and the sky was upside down. It was all spinning, the ground was above me and I saw every blade of grass smudge and then come back into focus over and over again.

It was incredibly quiet, like I was underwater or something. It was so completely unreal that I didn't even register that my car was flipping or the screeching sound, but it was muffled behind the buzz in my ears as my head was jarred and my body flung this way and that across the seat.

And then something very large and very heavy flickered just outside my vision, right before everything exploded inward and I felt a red hot pain hit the back of my head and run down my spine.

**Hey guys! So umm , im sorry I haven't updated. Aheh heh heh . ..im sorry. I know this is short, but im pressed for time. I have to work every single day this week, and most are double shifts :'(. The world be-eth a cruel mitress..**

**Anyway , please review ! I would love to know what you guys think. **


End file.
